


The Magic Lady and The Pink Man

by untilweseeawingshot



Series: Baby Bea & [18]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bea meets badass ladies, Gen, Iron Babt, Iron Baby, Parent Pepper Potts, Parent Pepperony, Parent Tony Stark, Passing the toddler test, Post-Avengers: Age of Ultron, Post: aou, Vision meets the Iron Baby, Wanda meets the Iron Baby, super powers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-08 07:51:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12250131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/untilweseeawingshot/pseuds/untilweseeawingshot
Summary: Bea makes her first visit to the Avengers compound and runs into two new faces.





	The Magic Lady and The Pink Man

Bea ran into the lounge at the new Avengers compound, her sneakers squeaking on the polished floor. As she entered the room she excitedly looked around for a familiar face. Instead she skidded to a halt in front of two people she didn’t recognise: a bright pink man wearing a pale blue jumper over a shirt, some dark trousers and smart shoes and a barefoot woman wearing a loose red vest and some black cotton shorts.

After a moment’s hesitation she decided that simply turning around and leaving the room was not an option.

“Hi!” She waved at them and smiled brightly.

“Hi?” The woman waved back.

“Hello.” The man looked up from the book he was reading.

“Where’d you go princess?”

Bea span around. “Here Dada!” She called out.

“I’ve got you, you little monster!”                              

Natasha breezed into the room, her hair still damp from a shower and swept the toddler off her feet.

“Ah Nat!” Bea squealed, giggling madly.

“Hi cutie,” She kissed her cheek. “I’ve missed you!”

“Miss you.” Bea threw her arms around Natasha’s neck and hugged her.

“Aw, that’s just cute.” Sam commented as he joined them.

“You remember Sam don’t you Bea?”

“Yeah! Hi Sam!” Bea waved enthusiastically.

Sam smiled at her as he poured himself a glass of orange juice. “Hey Bea.”

Bea returned her attention to the people she hadn’t seen before.

“Ah Nat…” She beckoned Natasha closer. “Who dey?” She whispered.

“This is Wanda,” Natasha pointed to the woman. “And this is Vision” She pointed to the man.

“They’re our new friends.” Steve told her as he and Tony entered the room.

“Unc’ ‘Teve! Hi Dada.” She greeted them both with a grin.

“Hi sweetheart.” Steve ran a hand over her head as he moved past Bea and Natasha.

“Hi princess.”

Tony held his arms out in an offer to take her from Natasha but Bea clung on tighter, Natasha smirked at him.

“Daddy isn’t cool when Aunt Natasha is around.” Rhodey laughed.  

“Wanda and Vision have super powers like Uncle Thor and Uncle Bruce.”

“Super powers?” Bea asked, eyes wide. “Cool!”

“Cool?” Wanda questioned.

“Yeah! So cool!” Bea told her, watching her carefully. “What super power?”

“You want to see?” Wanda asked, after looking to Tony for permission and receiving a nod.

Bea nodded excitedly, eyes bright with curiosity.

“Yeah, yeah! Pease!”

As Bea watched from where she was still clinging to Natasha Wanda made the red energy appear on her hand and wind around her fingers. She then used it to take Sam’s fresh glass of juice from right under his nose.

“Oh c’mon…” Sam laughed as Wanda smiled innocently at him before drinking his juice.

Bea’s eyes widened and her mouth dropped open a little before pulling into a smile.

“A-some…”She wriggled and patted Natasha’s arm. “Down?”

“Okay.” Natasha put Bea down on the floor and the two year old immediately made her way across the room to Wanda looking up at her in obvious awe.

“Hurts doesn’t it?” Tony whispered to Natasha, only to receive a swift elbow to the stomach in response.

“Hi.” Bea beamed up at Wanda, she pointed to her hands. “See?”

“Sure,” Wanda crouched to Bea’s level, held out her hands and made the red energy appear once again.

Bea took hold of Wanda’s hands and turned them over so they were now palms down. The red energy shifted with the movement. Wanda transferred some of it onto one of Bea’s hands, Bea jumped a little.

“It’s okay, it won’t hurt you I promise.” Wanda smiled.

Bea watched in awe. “You’re so cool.”

Wanda’s smile grew and she looked up at the others. “I’m cool.”

“Hey Bea, Vision has super powers too.” Rhodey told her, pointing to Vision who had since put his book down.

“See?” She asked, still holding Wanda’s hands but looking past her to Vision.

“Of course.” Vision knelt beside where Wanda now sat and held his hand out to Bea which she happily accepted, excited to see more from the super powered strangers.

“Ah!” Bea squawked as her hand passed through Visions, rushing back to the safety of her daddy and adoptive family members. She hid behind Tony’s legs, gripping his trousers tightly.

Vision withdrew his hand worriedly, unsure what had caused such a reaction from the toddler. Wanda put a reassuring hand on his arm.

“You surprised her that’s all.”

“It’s okay Bea, you just weren’t expecting that were you?” Tony asked, reaching down to rest a hand on her head.

“No.” Bea shook her head, slowly moving out from behind Tony’s legs. “Scary.”

“Vision won’t hurt you. He’s a good guy.” Steve assured her.

“Yeah, and do you want to know something else?” Sam asked her as he crouched to her level. “He can fly too.” Sam stage whispered to the toddler.

“Fy?” Bea perked up instantly, her attention immediately snapping back to Vision.

“Yes, I can.” Vision nodded. He stood up straight and made himself hover a few feet above the floor.

Bea grinned at the display. “Cool! You’re both cool!” She decided, clapping her little hands together.

Vision landed back on the floor with a smile next to where Wanda stood grinning widely. She grabbed his sleeve and turned her grin to him.

“We’re cool.”

“You passed the test.” Tony mused. “Looks like you guys can stay.”

**Author's Note:**

> I originally wanted to include Sam in this but then I remembered that he was there during The Astrophysicist and so he and Bea would have already met.
> 
> This is the FINAL call for my ONE request slot that is left.  
> It’s still first come, first served but I need the request before I upload the next fic in the series (about two weeks). I’m back at university so I need to finish up the list in the next couple of weeks so I can work out my writing schedule before my workload gets too heavy, if I don’t get a request I’ll have to make one of my reject ideas work.
> 
> Also just to confirm: Homecoming in high schools is it towards the beginning of the year? (I'm British so I don't know about stuff like this.) I just need to make sense of the Spider-Man: Homecoming timeline so I know how to work something out.
> 
> Much love and as always any kudos, comments or constructive criticism is greatly appreciated!


End file.
